If May Could Last Forever
by Celabrielle
Summary: Every May, I would take my late walks around the lake. Every May, I would walk by a willow, surrounded by soft bushes. And I would so often sit there, feeling the bark on my back, the breeze in my hair. But ever since one day, in the rain, May meant somet


Every May, I would take my late walks around the lake. Every May, I would walk by a willow, surrounded by soft bushes. And I would so often sit there, feeling the bark on my back, the breeze in my hair. But ever since one day, in the rain, May meant something more. ...Traitorous heart Look where you've led me I'm held a captive When you said that I'd be free I want to run I want to hide You said I'd have fun Well, Gods know you lied...It was quiet and cool, the smell of crocus and hyacinth drifting on the air. Breezes were refreshing, if a bit frequent, but that was always how it was in May. I loved the feel of the warming earth gripping and steadying my feet as I walked along, reveling in the night. I loved, too, the sound of my footsteps sifting through the deep brown dirt, the grasses slipping over and under my feet, the air bracing me as I walked. I loved May. I always had. The rain was falling, soft and warm, slipping over my skin, soaking my hair and my robes. I walked towards my willow, imagining the silver rain falling through its majestic branches. When I got nearer, I heard a sound, a sad sound, the sound of crying. I paused, ears listening, straining against the warm rain, listening hard. I heard it again, moments later, but decided it was only the wind. After all, it came from near my willow, and the wind always made odd noises as it slithered through the drooping tendrils. ...Sugary voice In the back of my head Saying I love him Look where it's led I've missed out And I'm starting to doubt That even my heart Can save me...I reached my willow, and pushed under its ground-length branches, leaning against the trunk. But as I sat down, I heard the sound again. And it wasn't the wind. A soft sob came from the other side of the tree, and more weeping. I stood, and tried my best to quietly circle the tree. I frowned as I saw who was sitting there, staring out at the lake. But then, I decided, he must have a good reason to be here, under my tree. After all, he seems terribly upset. "Erm... Hello?" He whipped around, frantically trying to stand, wipe away his tears, and stop his sobbing all at once. The end result was the continuation of tears, him standing, and his choking sobs quieting. "What... what do you want?" Well, that was a stupid question. After all, it was my tree he was under. But he looked so sad, with his silver hair stuck to his head, and falling in his eyes, his robes soaked, his tears mingling with the rain. "Well... it's my tree you know, but I heard you crying, and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." He glared. "I was not crying, thank you very much. I was... laughing." I raised an eyebrow. "Then why is your face wet?" He sneered. "In case you didn't notice, it's raining out here." I rolled my eyes. "Well, rain doesn't usually fall out of people's eyes, you know." He glared, turned away, and began to run. Me, being curious, ran after him. "Wait!" He turned around, angry, tears streaming from his eyes. "Why, so you can make fun of me, and tell the whole school that you caught 'The Great Draco Malfoy' crying?" I shook my head slowly, my brow furrowed. "Why would I do that? I just was going to say... you're welcome to come sit with me under my tree, if you like..." He paused, the anger sliding off his face. "And you wouldn't tell anyone about...?" I shook my head, and he sighed. "Ok... thanks." ...Traitorous heart Whispering words Whispering words That only I heard...We sat together, under the tree, every day, until May 30th. That day, he turned to me, and said something I could not hear. "What?" He closed his eyes, and whispered. "I love you, Luna." My eyes widened. But before I could do or say a thing, he kissed me. Right on the lips, and it was my first kiss ever. The best one, too. And I said I loved him, too. ... Traitorous heart What have you done You said I'd have fun That he was the one But I feel that I've done Something wrong...The next day, June 1st, my happiness ended. The Death Eaters and most of Voldemort's main forces attacked Hogwarts, killing nearly everyone. Ginny, me, and Harry were the only ones left alive. I ran about in the ruins, calling his name, searching desperately, hoping against hope, that somehow, he'd survived. When I found him, he had a huge gash on his head, and was dying. I knelt beside him, his hand in mine, and I said the last words he would ever hear. "I wish May could last forever, Draco." And then, he died. ...Traitorous heart See what you've done to me I've fallen in love And now he's gone from me Where is my true love Where is my beloved Oh, woe Woe to my Traitorous heart...  
Fin 


End file.
